Time Capsule
by DD Agent
Summary: As the Wraith come to Atlantis, Elizabeth Weir asks the memebers to record something of themselves in a time capsule.
1. Radek Zelenka

Author: DD Agent  
Title: Time capsule  
Summary: A guide to Radek Zelenka, the Czech physicist.  
Characters: Uh, I think Radek Zelenka  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen the end of Season One, turn away.

Timeline: Just after The Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I own none of this story; its characters etc. belong to MGM Studios and the guys who make and own Stargate.

I would like to thank David Nkyl for portraying Radek Zelenka so well. Also to Kay, who is my lovely Beta. This is her first story of mine on which she is my Beta, and I'd like to thank her for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Inhabitants of Atlantis,_

_Pending an idea from Dr. Rodney McKay, we have decided to make a time capsule containing everyone's thoughts and such before the wraith come in a few weeks. This will be sent back to earth in a digital letter and also buried on Athos (the Athosians planet) to preserve our selves and our story before the wraith come in a few weeks._

_Please send me your own editions soon._

_- Dr. Elizabeth Weir._

Pending Dr. Weir's letter, I have decided to leave behind my biography pending destruction of us.

I was born in Prague, Czech to my parents Kovar and Belia and christened Radek Bedrich Zelenka. I have two brothers Mirek, who older than me, and Bolek, who is younger than me, and a little sister Viola.

As a child I was fascinated by science, especially physics. I did everything I could to learn more science; even going as far as to steal my fathers science journals. He was professor at the university in my village.

My brother Mirek joined the military when I was six; I have not seen him for ten years.

At my school in Prague, I learned to speak English, French, Spanish but English gave me trouble, so it was hard to talk to people on my first trip to America with my physics professor, Franek Ivanna. There, I met Simon Coombs, as student, and we solved puzzles and discussed theories together.

But I thought I was going to follow my father and teach Chemistry at the local university. However, I was addicted to scientific journals and loved playing with physics sets. I never mentioned to my father my addiction; and he never knew what I hoped to do.

It was when my professor, Franek Ivanna became a scientist of physics; I decided to become what I am now.

I left my home and went to German university to learn how to be a physicist. I succeeded in my work and slowly became one of the best physicists in Europe.

Later on, when I came to America again to start work, I looked up old friend Simon Coombs, who was working the Stargate Project. He introduced me to Major (at that time) Carter, who had heard of my reputation and took me on as staff. She also recommended me for Atlantis Project.

When we went to Pegasus galaxy, it was my first time through the Stargate. I never thought possible all the things that happened.

I have made friends here. Even though he talks too much and whines a lot, I still enjoy Rodney's company. Unfortunately, he is an annoying little man. Carson is nice too, although hard to hear with his accent.

-Radek Zelenka 09/02/05


	2. Kavanagh

Author: DD Agent  
Title: Time Capsule  
Summary: Kavanagh's moans and groans with adlibs from McKay and Zelenka.

Characters: Unfortunately, Kavanagh  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen the end of Season One, turn away.

Timeline: Just after The Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I own none of this story; its characters etc. belong to MGM Studios and the guys who make and own Stargate.

P.S. The writing in bold is comments from Rodney and Radek.

Kavanagh is extremely annoying. However, writing this was easy. I would like to thank Ben Cotton, who must either love or hate his agent for the role it got him; those that read my work; and Jade, who I do actually listen to. This one is for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Inhabitants of Atlantis,_

_Pending an idea from Dr. Rodney McKay, we have decided to make a time capsule containing everyone's thoughts and such before the wraith come in a few weeks. This will be sent back to earth in a digital letter and also buried on Athos (the Athosians planet) to preserve our selves and our story before the wraith come in a few weeks._

_Please send me your own editions soon._

_- Dr. Elizabeth Weir._

Hi. I'm Ben Kavanagh.

I am a physicist on Atlantis, and not a well-respected scientist by some in my division (**With an attitude like yours, can you blame us? –RM)**.

Dr. Weir asked me to write about myself but I have decided to use this space to write about the terrible actions of the Atlantis crew.

**Here we go. Moan, moan, and moan. He does not have a life. Please! – RZ**

Dr. Weir threatened to put me on a distant planet (**You deserved it! –RM)**; went against the Geneva Convention and is personally a pushover when it comes to the military! **(She is not! –RZ) **

Dr. McKay is constantly annoying, shows an amazing arrogance and has the appetite of a gorilla. **(That's it Kavanagh, your dead! –RM)**

Major Sheppard has gone against Dr. Weir on many occasions and put the lives of the whole of the city at risk when the nano virus was about. Also, he was the one who woke up the Wraith. Need I say more?

Dr. Zelenka is in fact a charming person, not at all like McKay; is very realistic and you can actually have a decent conversation with him! **(Too true –RZ) (He's insane! –RM)**

But, we could all die here. I really should leave some of myself behind.

I myself am very tall, with a ponytail and I pride myself on the fact that everyone with good taste on Atlantis likes me.

**Yeah Right-RM**

I was born in Michigan and I like solving puzzles and obeying the chain of command.

**Which is why everyone wants to hang you to the ceiling by your ponytail-RZ**

Thank you for your time

-Ben Kavanagh 10/02/05


	3. John Sheppard

Author: DD Agent  
Title: Time Capsule  
Summary: 25 top tips from John Sheppard as he decides to leave his legacy.

Characters: John Sheppard  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen the end of Season One, turn away.

Timeline: Just after The Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I own none of this story; its characters etc. belong to MGM Studios and the guys who make and own Stargate.

John Sheppard, the commanding officer of Atlantis. Cheers to Joe Flanigan who plays him really well. Also, hats off to Jammy, my little skittle eating hyper star. I may be your boss, but you are my friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Inhabitants of Atlantis,_

_Pending an idea from Dr. Rodney McKay, we have decided to make a time capsule containing everyone's thoughts and such before the wraith come in a few weeks. This will be sent back to earth in a digital letter and also buried on Athos (the Athosians planet) to preserve our selves and our story before the wraith come in a few weeks._

_Please send me your own editions soon._

_- Dr. Elizabeth Weir._

Okay, here we go. My name is Major John Sheppard, and I am commanding military officer on Atlantis. Many people will write down biographies but you can read all about me in my file. I decided to give you 25 top tips that I have learned over my many years of living.

**Be careful where you sit.** If I hadn't sat down in that chair in Antarctica, I wouldn't be here. The Wraith probably wouldn't have woken up, and I wouldn't be writing this now.

**Nobody gets left behind. **It's a principal thing at the SGC, but it works well. The people that you work with are like you're family, and you don't leave family behind.

**Warn people before you chuck the head of Science off a balcony. **Elizabeth wasn't too impressed when I threw Rodney off. Maybe she would of seen the funny side if we had told her.

**Watch out for bug things. **They are not very nice, and suck the life out of you. Also, they are damned inconvenient when your Jumper is stuck in the Stargate.

**Punch Bates when you can.** The idiot was insulting my team and the Athosians. I really should have punched him, right then and there.

**Watch out for kids with bows and arrows. **They may look sweet, but they aren't. Rodney can testify to that.

**Give the wraith you have in capture funny names. **I have already taken Steve; but Bob, Fred, George, Minnie, Thomas, Boris and Malcolm are still up for grabs.

**Always have a spare Jumper handy. **In case you are ambushed by the Genii or other Pegasus weirdo's, have a spare to threaten them with.

**If your old buddy's come back from the dead and your old teacher turns up, be very afraid. **Just yell and scream to the malevolent force holding you lets you go.

**Check I.D.C's more carefully. **Just in case they are actually Genii in disguise.

**Practise targeting. **Just in case you have to miss a friend to shoot the bad guy.

**Just because there aren't any life signs, doesn't mean that there aren't any Wraith. **Don't split up and carry plenty of ammo when dealing with downed or active Wraith hive ships.

**Listen to Dr. Weir. **I didn't, and because of my actions, some men on Atlantis paid the price for my mistake.

**Alien women can be hot, but can also turn out to be something entirely different. **The first woman I hooked up with in this galaxy? An ancient!

**Past, Present and Future mix.** Look at what happened with the old Dr. Weir.

**Don't trust the natives, people in the Pegasus galaxy tend to stick together. **Just be wary of people. When we went to that planet to get a ZPM, the Genii got it instead.

**McKay has a big mouth. **If I wasn't for him blabbing that we weren't direct descendants of Atlantis, then we could have a ZPM right now!

**Do not, under any circumstances, fantasise about your expedition leader in a briefing. **This can lead to drooling and Dr. Weir looking at you funny for a while.

**Do not, under any circumstances, tell McKay that you fantasised about your expedition leader in a briefing. **Because he will go and tell her.

**Don't tee off Carson Beckett. **The man gives you your injections, and decides where to put them.

**A** **black mark on a record does not mean that someone is bad. It means that they did something no one else was willing to do. **Nuff said.

**Football is the greatest game on the planet. **Also Nuff said.

**War and Peace by Tolstoy is a BIG book. Read it at your peril. **I, however, am on perfect schedule.

**Do not get mixed up with Hail Mary and Bloody Mary. **Two of the Athosian kids got scared to death.

**Horror Movies can be scary back on Earth, but the Wraith are a lot scarier. **The Athosian kids weren't scared an inch by Halloween!

This was 25 top tips by John Sheppard. Hope you enjoyed them.

-John Sheppard 11/02/05


	4. Rodney McKay

Time Capsule by DD Agent

Enjoy

Chapter Four - McKay

_Dear Inhabitants of Atlantis,_

_Pending an idea from Dr. Rodney McKay, we have decided to make a time capsule containing everyone's thoughts and such before the wraith come in a few weeks. This will be sent back to earth in a digital letter and also buried on Athos (the Athosian's planet) to preserve our selves and our story before the wraith come in a few weeks._

_Please send me your own editions soon._

_- Dr. Elizabeth Weir._

Well, seeing as this was my idea, I guess I have to put something to it. So, boys and girls, this is some top facts. A basic profile of me and some little titbits at the end. I hope that you enjoy this in the future and I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

Full Name: _Doctor Rodney David McKay_

Age: _3_7

Nationality: _Canadian _

Birth date: _16th April 1968_

Birth Place: _Vancouver _

Hometown: _Toronto _

Current Residence: _Atlantis, Pegasus galaxy_

Occupation: _Head of Science and PHD in astrophysics._

Income: _That's a good question. I really should talk to Elizabeth about if we are in fact getting paid to be chased by Marilyn Manson wanabee's. _

Birth order: _First born, obviously. _

Parents: _Father called David and Mother called Stephanie. I really don't want to discuss them right now. Come back in six years after I've had a truckload of therapy and free vacation. _

Siblings: _younger sister of one year, Jeannie_

Spouse or Significant Other: _no-one special, yet. I still have my eye on Samantha Carter though. Blondes make me so hot. _

Children: _none thank you. They are smelly and they break things. _

Other Significant Family: _Jeannie's family. _

Race:_ Human_

Eye Situation: _no problems, I have 20/ 20 vision. _

Distinguishing Features: _I think my eyes are a distinguishing feature, though several women in my life have said that my eyelashes show them off. _

Dress Sense: _In public, nice and neat. But in private, boxers and a t-shirt. If you can't be comfy in your own home, where can you be comfy! _

Habits: _waving my hands around, Radek teases me after weekly briefings when I do it. _

Medical Information: _pale skin and a touch of asthma_

Hobbies: _fixing things, watching Jeopardy, saving Atlantis. I also like playing on my laptop and downloading music. Gives me something to do. _

Favourite Sayings: _'oh please'. It shows people in exactly two words that they are complete idiots. _

Relationship skills: _well I think reasonably. But Carson has just looked over my _

_shoulder and sniggered. Bad, is the answer, I think. _

Talents/Skills: _WHERE DO I START!I am a genius, which is widely excepted. I don't think there is enough memory to even contain an answer for this section. _

Greatest flaw: _I have no flaws (more sniggers from Carson)_

Best quality: _my good upbeat personality (even more sniggers from Carson, and this time Radek)_

Intelligence Level: _grade average of A. I was a very smart child although I did get beaten up a lot. _

Strengths: _my intelligence. It has carried me through every situation. _

Weaknesses: _none. See flaws for details on Carson's sniggers._

Religion: _Agnostic, a God has not actually been physically proven. _

Favourite Food: _Chocolate and Jell-O. Sandwiches are also a special favourite. _

Favourite Drink: _coffee. Java. Drink of the God's. Caffinated goodness. _

Favourite Music: _classical. The piano has a longing beauty. _

Favourite Entertainment: _Jeopardy! That and uh…entertaining women. (Shut up Carson!)_

Favourite Place: _My couch. It has pillows and the remote. Perfect. _

Favourite Sport: _Hockey. It's a Canadian thing. _

Notes: _Sam, you are a goddess. I can't imagine what coulda been baby. Radek, you are a very weird man, but you are a good physicist. Carson, John, Ford, Teyla, Elizabeth: Thank you and I wish us all luck._

_Jeannie- Forgive me._

- RM 12/02/05


	5. Carson Beckett

Stargate Atlantis: 'Time Capsule' by DD Agent

Crossover with Smallville

Chapter Five – Beckett

_Dear Inhabitants of Atlantis,_

_Pending an idea from Dr. Rodney McKay, we have decided to make a time capsule containing everyone's thoughts and such before the wraith come in a few weeks. This will be sent back to earth in a digital letter and also buried on Athos (the Athosian's planet) to preserve our selves and our story before the wraith come in a few weeks._

_Please send me your own editions soon._

_- Dr. Elizabeth Weir._

Hullo. Not many of the members of Atlantis knew what I was doing prior to working on Atlantis. I think that this time capsule would be a good place to reveal a few lil' secrets.

I was working for the Luthor's. Lex, mainly, but Lionel on occasion. For those of you who don't know who they are, they are, here is some background information.

Lionel and Lex are father and son, and two of the richest men in the world. They have made their money in many exploits, most notably in fertiliser. Lex was involved in a car accident in 2002/ 2003, and was needing a personal physician. Permanently bald since a child, Lex struck an imposing figure and took me on when I was put up for the job. How I wish that I could have said no. The pay was good, and Kansas had always fascinated me. I have a thing about watching the weather (that changed after the storm!).

I like Lex, I really did. He was scheming, but he was an entertainer and made me rich enough in wages to pay of me Mam's mortgage. It wasn't until he brought me in as his advisor on business dealerships that I started to come unstuck.

My loyalty had brought me into the tank shark, and I was being slowly eaten alive. Lionel Luthor used me to gain access to Lex and the business dealings. He manipulated me into playing a dangerous game that nearly cost the life of someone quite dear to my heart.

I was fired, accused of snitching on Lex, costing him millions. I left Smallville with my tail between my legs and went back home to Scotland. There, a letter was waiting for me, announcing that the American Government was ready to fund my genetic work. I started work at the SGC, then the Antarctic outpost and then the lovely lass Atlantis herself.

As my legacy to the future generations, I want to leave five little tips that I have learnt in my years as an MD, a geneticist and a corporate scapegoat.

The Luthor's are bad news. Stay far away from their funding, their work and pretty much Kansas in general.

When preparing to revise for exams, always have three shots before. One of the hardest liquor you can find (Vodka or Scotch works best); one of holy water in preparation for God and a shot of _Tesco's_ Apple and Blackcurrant Squash. Drinks of champions.

Concentrate very hard, and try not to be nervous. Although some things might turn out bad the first time you do them, not all of them have to.

God is god for a reason. Never make the mistake of playing his part. The director has already chosen and he has chosen right, son.

Rodney hasn't got a bloody clue about what goes on inside his own head. (Read his little stab at this for a cracking laugh).

I miss many things. Me Mam, Scotland, Haggis, my little sister, my friends, not at the threat of the wraith. But I would never regret going to Atlantis.

I just wish I could find out if Scotland made it in to the World Cup.

- Dr. Carson Alexander Beckett 13/02/05


	6. Elizabeth Weir

Stargate Atlantis: 'Time Capsule' by DD Agent

Crossover with Threshold. Last Chapter people and another project finished! See ya later

Chapter Six – Weir 

_Dear Inhabitants of Atlantis,_

_Pending an idea from Dr. Rodney McKay, we have decided to make a time capsule containing everyone's thoughts and such before the wraith come in a few weeks. This will be sent back to earth in a digital letter and also buried on Athos (the Athosian's planet) to preserve our selves and our story before the wraith come in a few weeks._

_Please send me your own editions soon._

_Dr. Elizabeth Weir._

Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Cold. Hard. A few other choice words that I am sure Dr. Kavanagh would only be especially happy to add.

I wasn't always like this.

There was Simon.

There was Arthur.

There was Israel.

There was the SGC, the gate and the idea that a woman had to be strong to keep hold of this entire expedition.

You got what you wanted.

Did I?

I found a city. I found friends. We found and an enemy and maybe we found our undoing.

But at this moment in time, I would just like to talk about Arthur. Just Arthur.

I was in college when I met him. We were both young, and we thought we were the best the world had to offer. I was in a diplomacy and linguistic course. He was just in linguistics. We were both smart, both talented. He picked up languages before so quickly and alien to me I had no idea what he was talking about.

I was young, tall and beautiful. He was young, handsome, and a dwarf.

Arthur Ramsey was the first man in my life, and my first heart to break.

We were learning Italian, how to apply it to real life conversations and diplomatic circumstances. I noticed early on in the classes that we would both compete for the teachers attention. He would sound his words with an effortless charm and sarcasm that I guess combined both Sheppard and McKay's tones. He was handsome, charming, and smart. Funny too.

After class one day in December, he came up to me and asked him if he would like to come to dinner with me one day. I accepted, and we went to a tiny Italian place in D.C. It was probably the single finest night in my life. He flirted with experience and made me feel utterly perfect. I wanted him. He wanted me. And that was how we ended up in bed.

He didn't love me and leave me, oh no. We went through university as lovers, as friends. Graduation came, and I was an official diplomat. Arthur, on the other hand was a fantastic linguist that proved to world wide worthy.

Graduation night came, and he did the most unexpected thing. Proposed. Clichéd huh? It didn't matter with him. I wanted to say yes, oh I did. But a letter that morning made my mind up for me.

I said no and broke up with him. He tried to joke it off, hurt me back, but it was obvious that his heart was broken. His face at that moment will haunt me for the rest of my life. His eyes, once sparkling with happiness weren't there any more. His face fell and I felt like the biggest bitch in the universe for turning down the one man in the world who made me happy.

I haven't seen him since.

The letter was inviting me to be the assistant diplomat and translator for one of the UN ambassadors. It was to good of an opportunity to miss. It's always that with me. Career first, my heart second.

I left Arthur for the UN. I left Simon for Atlantis.

I just wish there was someway that Career and Heart could get along and mesh. But there's no hope.

However, hope and prayer is all we have left against the wraith.

- Elizabeth Weir 14/02/05


End file.
